


If Only One Could Undo the Past

by Echo (Ech0_0f_The_Past)



Series: Recovering Slowly [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AUs - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Gen, Hints of backstory, Singing, Stargazing, bonding moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ech0_0f_The_Past/pseuds/Echo
Summary: Aria wants to sing but he's worried about using his voice around his new friends.But maybe a starlit concert is exactly what's needed to quell his fears?
Series: Recovering Slowly [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941745
Kudos: 2





	If Only One Could Undo the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My RP Group](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+RP+Group).



Fos and Pawn found Aria on the roof of the house, his wing stubs uselessly hanging down behind him and his head fixed up towards the stars, his legs dangling over the edge of the roof and swinging gently back and forth. A blanket was half-forgotten on the roof behind him, clearly having fallen from his shoulders as he became distracted and forgot to tug it back into place.

“Aria?” Pawn asked softly, gently squeezing Fos’s shoulders and murmuring that he should stay where he was, not wanting his more fragile counterpart to be injured by a fall or misstep. Bravely, Pawn made his way across the slick roof tiles, still glistening under the starlight in some places from the recent thunderstorm, and sat beside Aria, quick to retrieve the forgotten blanket and shake it out, watching dead leaves and rainwater tumble from its edges.

“Oh, hey…” Aria was slow to respond and even slower to finally turn his head towards the other Dream variant, his eyelights unfocused and hazy. “Sorry, I guess I lost track of time, huh? Did I worry you?”

“No more than usual,” Pawn replied, half-joking. Stars, Aria was a daredevil sometimes, and he would be lying if he said it didn’t scare him. Fos sometimes attempted to join Aria in his antics, but that was hardly ever green-lit by his companions. Until Fos’s fragility was fixed, he wasn’t encouraged to stray far from the house or his counterparts, simply because of safety concerns. “What are you doing out here, anyways? Just stargazing?” Pawn added after a moment’s silence, turning his own eyelights to the heavens now and also basking in the stars’ soft glow. No moon tonight, but somehow that just made the experience better.

“Thinking and stargazing, actually. Multitasking.” Aria giggled after saying that, then sighed softly, his half-formed smile dropping away at once. “I...I want to sing, honestly. I miss doing so. But I don’t want to hurt either of you with my voice, so I’ve just been lip-syncing to myself this whole time,” he admitted, his gaze falling away from the sky above entirely and dropping to his hands, which were fidgeting with the golden chain coiled in his lap.

“You should sing, Aria. I bet, if you don’t have any malicious intent behind what you’re singing or what your powers could potentially make us do, it’d be fine,” Pawn said, trying to be reassuring even though he had no idea how exactly Aria’s multiverse even worked, let alone his counterpart’s abilities.

“...I just don’t want to risk it…” The songbird Dream sighed softly again, turning his face away from Pawn’s as tears welled up in his sockets. This wasn’t something he should be crying over, so why were there tears rolling down his cheekbones now?

That’s when Fos, who was leaning halfway out the open window that led from Aria’s bedroom directly onto the roof, began to hum softly, a song that all three of them knew by heart and that had helped them bond before. It was a soft, sweet, but sad melody that soon had Pawn humming along, harmonizing with Fos’s voice surprisingly well. The makeshift background music seemed to flip a switch inside of the still-crying Aria. His posture straightened a bit, his head tilted back up towards the sky a bit, and his eyelights went completely blurry and unfocused. His mouth opened slightly, and the other two Dreams near him felt their souls skip a beat simultaneously at the sight. Was he going to--?

_Silent, I can wait here silent_

_Working up a storm inside my head_

_Nothing, I just stood for nothing_

_So I fell for everything you said_

Pawn felt his non-existent throat close up a bit at the sorrow in Aria’s voice as he finally began to sing, as well as a drive to hug the other close and comfort him, no doubt spurred on by Aria’s inner desires that his music would bring others to fulfil, willingly or no. Thankfully, Pawn was more than happy to set the (likely ruined) blanket aside on the roof beside him and gently wrap his arms around Aria, pulling him a bit closer and just holding on to him, letting him know that he wasn’t alone without saying a word and interrupting.

Aria’s breath hitched when Pawn hugged him like that, but he managed a shaky smile and a glance back at Fos, hoping beyond hope that the blind skeleton wouldn’t try to join the hug when it was so dangerous to do so. Thankfully, his desire to keep Fos safe kept the blind skeleton where he was, and he gave Aria a thumbs-up and a shaky grin. Feeling emboldened, Aria raised his voice a little for the next lines of the song, the other two still humming along in the background:

_Hear the rumble, hear my voice_

_Silent, I can’t wait here silent_

_Gotta make a change_

_And make some noise_

Aria knew exactly why this song affected him so much. He’d been betrayed by someone he thought of as a friend and protector when that was the furthest thing from the truth, he’d unintentionally hurt those around him time and time again...this song embodied his feelings so well that it was almost scary. But nevertheless, he continued to sing:

_Undo my sad_

_Undo what hurts so bad_

_Undo my pain_

_Gotta get out through the rain_

_I know that I am over you_

_At last I know what I should do_

_Undo my sad love…_

As Aria’s voice trailed on the last note, Fos abruptly stopped humming and softly cleared his throat, which left Pawn and Aria to carry the melody now as the next verse started and Fos’s slightly deeper voice picked up the song where his friend had left off:

_Trouble, baby I’m in trouble_

_Every time I look into your eyes_

_Save me, oh I’m gonna save me_

_Far away from all the crazy lies_

As Fos’s slightly more confident voice rose with the music emanating from Pawn and Aria’s combined humming, the hug between the two on the roof deepened as they stared up at the sky, thankful that Fos had, indeed, gotten far, far away from his brother’s influence in the end.

_Hear the rumble_

_Hear my voice!_

_Undo my sad_

_Undo what hurts so bad_

_Undo my pain_

_Gotta get out through the rain_

_I know that I am over you_

_At last I know what I should do_

_Undo my sad_

Fos’s emphatic singing died away, and the three resumed humming together, though Pawn wasn’t humming quite as much, gathering up air for when the chorus resumed again. He intended to belt out the words to the best of his ability, hoping the other two would join in once he started singing.

_Undo my sad!_

_Undo what hurts so bad!_

_Undo my pain!_

_Gotta get out through the rain!_

With that, all humming was abandoned, and three voices rose in rather impressive harmony towards the night sky, unleashing their pent-up emotions through every single word and note that left their bodies and twirled away into the wind and the cold night sky above:

_I know that I am over you!_

_At last I know what I should do!_

_Undo my sad~_

Their voices died to a whisper with the last few words of the song, as they always did:

_My sad love, **undo**_

And the trio were left breathless, spent, and yet oddly giddy and thrilled with their private performance, Aria especially so. He’d sung with his friends and nothing bad had happened! Maybe he could finally begin learning how to control his powers more successfully after all?

Then Pawn shivered and softly sneezed, which made Aria instantly stand up and back away from the edge, helping Pawn up and guiding both of them back inside, where Fos already had blankets and some of his extra sweaters and sweatpants waiting so they could all warm up together and sleep at last. All in all, a wonderful night indeed.


End file.
